Goodbye my lover
by Estrella'black
Summary: Estrella'black. Sam la ha dejado por Emily, y no importa lo mucho que llore, o lo mal que se sienta, Leah no puede hacer nada para evitarlo. Menos mal que tiene a Seth para consolarla.


**Goodbye my lover.**

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Summary: **Sam la ha dejado por Emily, y no importa lo mucho que llore, o lo mal que se sienta, Leah no puede hacer nada para evitarlo. Menos mal que tiene a Seth para consolarla.

_-Did I dissappointed you, or let you down. Should I been feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_

_Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the one. You have been the one for me._

"¡Arrrg!" Gruñó Leah, sollozando sobre el piso. Me limité a acomodar su cabeza sobre mi regazo, y acariciar su cabello suavemente. "¡Es una perra! ¡Eso es lo que es!"

"¡Leah!" Escuchamos desde la cocina. Hice una mueca. Sí mamá sabía lo que le convenía, no se atrevería a contradecir a mi hermana en estas circunstancias. "¡No te atrevas a llamar a tu prima de esa manera!"

"¡YO LLAMO A QUIEN SE ME DE LA GANA COMO SE ME DE LA GANA!" Gritó desde lo más hondo de sus pulmones, causando que su voz se quebrara al final, y se mezclara con su llanto.

Se levantó agresivamente del piso, y caminó golpeando los pies hacia arriba, donde descargó toda su furia estampando la puerta, y luego cerrándola un poco –sólo un poco- más suavemente cuando no se cerró del todo.

Levanté la mirada para toparme con mi mamá viendo hacia arriba y sacudiendo la cabeza mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

Rodé los ojos. "No debiste haberla molestado." Refunfuñé, poniéndome de pie yo también, y corriendo con pies ligeros hacia su habitación.

"¿Leah?" Pregunté, poniéndome suavemente contra la puerta de su habitación, en realidad sabiendo que no había puesto el seguro para que pudiera entrar. Sólo quería advertirla de mi presencia antes de hacerlo.

Giré la perilla, asomando primero mi cabeza. Leah se encontraba recostada boca abajo en la cama, y todo su cuerpo se sacudía con los sollozos que lo recorrían desde hacía ya varias horas. Sentí una inmensa pena por ella. No se lo merecía.

Cerré la puerta suavemente, y puse el seguro para evitar que nuestros padres, Sam, o en su defecto, Emily, quisieran entrar.

Me senté justo a su lado, provocando que la cama se hundiera un poco bajo mi peso, y recargué la cabeza en la pared tras de mí. Sabía que Leah haría el primer movimiento cuando estuviera lista, sólo tenía que esperar.

Finalmente después de unos minutos –según mis cálculos- mi hermana giró la cabeza hacia mi lado, y tomó un muñeco de peluche para descansarla sobre él. Suspiró, dejando que una lágrima escapara de su ojo derecho, y me miró.

"¿Fue mi culpa, Seth?"

Abrí los ojos ampliamente, y me compuse antes de decir algo de lo que podría arrepentirme después. Me incliné un poco para limpiar esa lágrima que corría por su rostro, y suspiré.

"Claro que no, Leah. No entiendo porque piensas eso." Leah sonrió fugazmente. Conocía esa sonrisa. Era una sonrisa tipo "eres mi hermano, sólo quieres hacerme sentir mejor." Sin embargo, hablaba enserio esta vez. No había sido su culpa, y ella debería saberlo mejor que nadie.

"¿Entonces por qué me ha dejado?" Preguntó, mirando hacia abajo.

Dejé que mi cabeza golpeara la pared de nuevo, con un ruido sordo. Me dolía tener que hablar de esto con Leah, pero teníamos que dejarlo claro desde ahora.

"Tú lo sabes perfectamente." Respondí simplemente.

La sentí encogerse de hombros. "Sí. Pero no puedo entenderlo."

"No creo que nadie pueda hacerlo."

"Pero es que…" comenzó, lloriqueando. "¿Por qué ahora, cuando todo era tan perfecto? ¿Y por qué con mi prima?"

Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando volvió a abrir la boca.

"Ahora tendré que verlos juntos en reuniones familiares, y tendré que ir a su boda, y estaré emparentada con sus hijos. ¡Tal vez incluso me nombren madrina de alguno!"

Fruncí el ceño. Emily y Leah siempre habían sido las más unidas de la familia. Las típicas primas que se pegan la una a la otra como si hubiera goma de por medio, y que juegan a las muñecas y duermen en la misma cama cuando hay viajes en familia.

"Es inevitable, Leah. Para ambos."

"Pero lo amo." Refunfuñó, soltando un suspiro.

"Lo sé." Respondí, poniendo la mano sobre su cabeza. Sabía que le encantaba que le acariciaran el cabello. Esa era una de las muchas mañas que Sam había agarrado de mí; tocarle el cabello. "Pero tienes que olvidarlo."

"Lo sé." Suspiró. "Pero no sé si pueda hacerlo."

"Te ayudaré." Acaricié distraídamente su brazo con mi otra mano, y paré de golpe al reproducir las palabras en mi cabeza y darme cuenta de cómo se había escuchado eso.

Ambos comenzamos a reírnos fuertemente, y agradecí el poder haber borrado la mueca de tristeza en el rostro de mi hermana al menos por unos segundos.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero."

"Claro." Podía escuchar el sarcasmo en su voz.

"¿Qué voy a hacer cuando los vea juntos?" Preguntó de repente.

Suspiré. "Vas a sonreír, y a hablar con ellos como si nada hubiera pasado. La imprimación es algo muy fuerte y complicado, y nadie puede luchar contra ella."

"No lo creeré hasta que lo experimente." Declaró.

Me reí porque sabía que hablaba enserio. "Ya lo sospechaba."

Nos quedamos así en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que la sentí removerse en la cama hasta llegar a mi altura y rodear mi cintura con sus brazos antes de recargar su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

"Gracias, Seth." Dijo. "Eres el mejor hermano del mundo."

Una sonrisa cruzó por mi rostro, y incliné la cabeza para besársela ligeramente. "Lo sé." Bromeé, ganándome un golpe por su parte. "Es broma." Solté unas risitas. "Tú también eres la mejor."

* * *

"¡Déjame en paz, idiota! ¡¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo sola?!" Le gritó Leah a Jacob, sacudiendo su brazo cuando él se lo tomó para ayudarla a pasar por encima de una piedra.

Rodé los ojos, pero decidí que era mejor no meterme.

"Amargada." Refunfuñó Jake, entre dientes.

"¡No creas que no te escuché, animal!" Respondió mi hermana. "¡Vámonos, Seth!"

Suspiré, caminando a paso lento y pesado hacia ella, con las manos dentro de mis bolsillos. "Adiós, Jake." Golpeé su mano a modo de despedida, y di la vuelta para reunirme con mi hermana.

Me paso el brazo por los hombros cuando la hube alcanzado, y recargó su cabeza contra la mía. "¿Qué crees que haya hecho mamá de comer hoy?"

Sonreí cansinamente, pasando mi brazo por su cintura. "Espero que spaguettis."

No importaba lo mucho que la gente detestara a Leah, o que ella se portara como una perra con todos. Para mí –y conmigo- siempre sería esa dulce y amable hermana, a la cual le rompieron el corazón sin razón alguna.

**N/A:**

Siempre he visto a Leah así, sinceramente. Se aprecian los reviews :)

**Nota Estrella(?): **Afuera llueve, como skwinkles, mi humor está por los suelos…y acabo de ingerir mi peso(?) en dulces, patatas fritas, comida chatarra en general y coca de dieta. Sí. Tendré que salir a correr en la mañana si no quiero parecer una vaca. ¿Por qué siempre que estoy _inestable _emocionalmente –léase nerviosa, triste, ansiosa, etc.- tengo que comer y comer y comer? Nunca lo sabré.

Ah, sí. Y el nombre de la canción va porque se centra en Sam dejando a Leah por Emily, aunque un punto súper importante es la relación de hermanos entre Seth y Leah. :) Lean "Un cruciatus para darme cuenta." Me enamoré de ese one-shot.


End file.
